The Dated and the Dumped
by Jamaican Sunshine
Summary: When Alan's girlfriend dumps him for Ray Budds, trouble ensues. (PG just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Titans, nor do I own Fred Bosley or the coaches. But I do own Marie Rotherham.   
  
My notes: This is my first fanfic so please be nice.  
  
Alan Bosley had been happy dating Marie Rotherham. She was sixteen years old and had a tan, dark brown hair, and green eyes that Alan loved to look into. She was five feet six inches tall and thin. Basically she was the girl that every guy at T.C. Williams wanted. And she had picked Alan. He could hardly comprehend it. All he knew was that he had been blessed. But things with Alan and Marie didn't last long.   
  
As she met other people at T.C. Williams, Marie began to think that Alan wasn't as fun or as nice looking as some of the other guys, particularly Ray Budds. She finally decided to tell Alan that it was over. " What?! I can't believe this!" he said "Did I do something wrong? I've never had a girlfriend before. If I'm not doing something right I'll try harder."  
  
  
  
"No. There's nothing wrong with you. I just don't want to date you anymore." she said in a calm and casual tone.  
  
  
  
"Well, can we still be friends?" he asked sadly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I guess. whatever." she said wandering why he made such a big deal out of it.   
  
Alan was heartbroken. He couldn't believe that she was gone as quickly as she came. His first girlfriend was no longer his. Not only was she beautiful but he thought she was really sweet. He thought she really liked him.  
  
  
  
Ronnie Bass walked up, put his hand on Alan's shoulder and asked " What's wrong man?"   
  
Alan stared at the floor and rubbed his knuckles together as he answered him "Marie just told me it's over."  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry, man. I hate to , but I have to go to my last class. Why don't you come to my house later, and we'll talk about it."  
  
  
  
Alan couldn't concentrate in class. Especially since Marie sat two seats up and two rows over from him.  
  
******  
  
After school Alan immediately found Ronnie and told him he needed to call his dad to make sure it was okay for him to go to Ronnie's house. During the ride to Ronnie's house Alan told Ronnie all about everything. Ronnie was sympathetic, but he kind of figured this would happen. Marie just seemed to be "that kind of girl."  
  
When they reached his house, Ronnie went inside to change and brought back his football. He hoped it would take Alan's mind off of the girl who had broken his heart just hours before. It did help somewhat, but Alan missed the ball a few too many time, because he couldn't concentrate.  
  
  
  
When Ronnie could tell that Alan was no longer enjoying this practice, he invited him inside for a snack. Ronnie practically inhaled his Mr.Goodbar, but Alan just picked at his. After picking for a while he laid the candy down and stared at it. Ronnie quickly asked "Can I have it?!!" Then he realized he probably shouldn't have asked at the time.  
  
Alan smiled slightly and said "Sure. Sorry I broke it up."  
  
"Oh it's fine" Ronnie said relieved that Alan didn't mind him asking for the Mr.Goodbar that he had just given him.  
  
Mr. Bosley called shortly after their snack and said he would be there shortly to pick up his son. Alan didn't speak very much in the twenty minutes that it took for his father to arrive. He mostly just sighed and slowly shook his head.  
  
  
  
When Mr. Bosley arrived he spoke to Colonel Bass for a while. During this time Alan told Ronnie that he really didn't want to go home, because his father would drive him crazy until he told him what was bothering him. "I really don't want to talk about it to anyone else right now," hd said. "i've tolk you and I don't feel like telling anyone else"  
  
"I'm sorry," Ronnie said. "Do you want me to drive you to practice tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure." Alan said with a sigh. "I really appreciate you trying to make me feel better and being there for me," he said, trying to smile  
  
Ronnie returned the smile. "Anytime, man."  
  
"Come on, Alan," his dad called.  
  
"All right, I'm coming," Alan called back.   
  
Ronnie and Alan told each other 'bye, and Alan left.  
  
The ride home was just like Alan had thought it would be. His dad bugged him until Alan snapped, "Marie dumped me, Dad!"  
  
From then on, the ride was silent. 


	2. Chapter 2

MY NOTES: Special thanks to my reviewers, Beth Smith and Sona Camdyn. If you like this, please review!  
  
  
  
At practice the next day, everyone wanted to know what was wrong with Alan. He finally said, "Marie dumped me."  
  
Ray turned his head so noone could see him. He had been watching Marie from the day she arrived at TC Williams.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Monday morning at school, Ronnie approached Alan with a frown. He put his arm around him and said, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I don't want you to hear it from someone else."  
  
"To hear what?" Alan asked nervously.  
  
"Um... Ray asked Marie out, and she accepted."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said..."  
  
"I know what you said, I just can't believe it."  
  
"I can," Ronnie thought.  
  
Right about that time, Ray walked over. "Hey, guys," he said in a happy voice that made Alan cringe. "Did you hear about my new girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
Ronnie rolled his eyes. "You've asked her for one date, and now you're calling her your girlfriend?"  
  
The odious guy walked off with a smile as if he hadn't heard Ronnie's words. Alan took a deep breath and took off to class.  
  
When Alan looked at Marie across the room, she smiled at him like they were best friends. He remembered asking her to continue being friends with him. But she had completely ignored him all morning until then, and it was just a smile. She continued to ignore him the rest of the day, and the rest of the week.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Friday, the day of Marie's date with Ray, came quickly. Alan was sad and angry at the same time.  
  
Saturday at practice, Ray bragged about how well his date, with the girl that everybody wanted, had gone. Alan felt like screaming. His stomach felt twisted, and he wanted to cry. But he wasn't going to give Ray the pleasure of seeing that.  
  
While the guys were packing up, Alan told Ray that he wanted to speak with him.  
  
"Sure," Ray said, in a friendly, innocent tone.  
  
Alan began, "I know that Marie is no longer my girlfriend, she's your's. But I think I have the right to tell you that you better be good to her, and you better not take advantage of her."  
  
"Ooo. I'm scared now," Ray said.  
  
Alan felt anger that was hard to control.  
  
Ray smiled. "I'm taking her to 'the Hill.'"  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Stop me."  
  
Alan was tempted to punch Ray, but he somehow held himself back.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
The day that Ray was planning to take Marie to the 'Hill' came soon. Alan was furious. Marie may have dumped him, but he still didn't wish anything bad on her. When Alan and Ray left the school building, Alan asked Ray if he was still planning to take her.  
  
"Yeah. I don't see why not," was his response.  
  
Alan held up his small fists and asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Ray laughed a little and said, "Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
Alan couldn't help it. He had to do it for Marie. He punched Ray, and Ray practically beat him to the ground. Luckily, Gerry Bertier came to see what all the noise was for. When he saw what had happened, he fought with Ray only a few minutes. Then Marie showed up. The two young men stopped brawling, and Ray said, "Come on." They walked off, and Alan got up.  
  
"Thanks," he said, looking at Gerry.  
  
"What on earth were you doing?"  
  
"I had to. Ray deserved it."  
  
"Yeah. He did, but you could've gotten hurt really bad."  
  
"Well, I gave him a black eye and some bruises. But he's still taking Marie."  
  
"Well, that's all a man can do," Gerry said. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "I've Got a Tiger By the Tail," nor do I want to. =P But Johnny is mine.  
  
MY NOTES: Thanks to reviewers: Beth Smith, Sona Camdyn, Kora, and pierced-belly-button! If you aren't a reviewer yet, become one!  
  
  
  
That Monday, Ray was running his mouth about his trip to the 'Hill.' "Man, I had that girl eating out of the palm of my hand. I got what I wanted, on the second date. Beat that." Alan heard him and realized he finally knew what to do. He found Marie and told her about Ray.  
  
  
  
"I want proof," Marie said doubtfully.  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Alan took the pretty girl just close enough to Ray to hear his bragging. When she heard the lies he was telling, she broke down in tears and ran through the hall. Alan chased her. When he finally reached her, he put his arms around her and told her he would try to help her straighten out her reputation. She wiped away a few tears and buried her head in Alan's chest. Alan ran his hand through her soft dark brown hair and told her everything would be okay. She continued to cry, leaving Alan's tight navy blue t-shirt wet. "I'm so sorry, Alan," she said, wiping away more tears.  
  
  
  
"Me, too," he said soothingly.  
  
  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to be friends again, but I don't want to date anyone else for a LONG time."  
  
  
  
"I would like that alot." He smiled at the heart-broken girl in front of him.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
The next day Alan told Ronnie all about everything. Ronnie told him he was happy for him, but inwardly, he thought "She doesn't deserve to get him back that easily, but I'm glad Alan's happy again."  
  
*********  
  
On Wednesday, Ray asked Marie out again. Her answer shocked him. "I'm never going out with you again," She said. "I hope you spend the rest of your life sad and lonely."  
  
  
  
"What?" Ray asked with a totally blank look.  
  
  
  
"You heard me," the angry girl replied. "Oh, and I should have never broken up with Alan. Especially for a jerk like you!" she shouted. Then she took off to see Alan.  
  
  
  
"Wow, that was clichéd," he mumbled to himself.  
  
*********  
  
"I can't believe she won't go out with me again. I mean, I'm the hottest guy in the entire school," Ray bragged. "And worst of all, she wants to ask Alan out again."  
  
Before his friend, Johnny, could say anything, Gerry was right beside them, saying, "Who told you that lie?"  
  
Ray gave him a dirty look.  
  
Gerry laughed, "Man, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under."  
  
Johnny kept looking back and forth.  
  
Julius, who had heard the conversation, laughed and said, "Don't you know Sunshine's the best looking guy here? Then Superman, here. Then myself.?  
  
Petey caught Julius's words, He strutted along and said, "Shoot, I'm the finest man here."  
  
Everyone but Ray laughed.  
  
Julius smiled. "Man, you ain't even one of the top twenty."  
  
"And you are?" the shorter black guy asked.  
  
Johnny laughed and said, "I have to go, y'all." He turned to say goodbye to Ray, and realized that he was already gone.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Alan was so happy to have Marie back, which made Ronnie and Gerry a little angry. Marie had treated Alan like dirt and he treated her like an angel. She didn't deserve it at all. Her feelings had been hurt. So maybe she did need a friend, but it shouldn't have been Alan. But Alan wasn't the type to refuse friendship to anyone. Especially someone who had been hurt. He knew how that felt.  
  
********  
  
After his last class, Ray found Alan in the hall and asked him what happened. Alan told him the whole story.  
  
  
  
"I told her you were saying things that you had no business saying."  
  
  
  
" And she believed you?" the shorter teen asked  
  
  
  
"No. I took her close enough to hear your crap."  
  
Ray's face lit up with anger. He was livid. He drew back and hit Alan's jaw with all of his strength. Before Alan could return the punch, someone grabbed his hands. Alan gasped. It was Coach Boone. The tall black man smiled and said, "I'll take care of this, son." Alan stepped back and felt his jaw to make sure he was okay.  
  
  
  
"Guess what?" Coach Boone said sarcastically. "You are gonna be suspended for so long that you're actually gonna miss this school. Oh and you can expect to run a few miles at practice. Won't that be fun, Dean?"   
  
Ray stormed off shaking his head and gritting his teeth. His deep blue eyes were filled with anger. He was saying something unkind under his breath about Boone. Coach Boone smiled. "I've always wanted to do that," he said, forgetting that Alan was still standing behind him. The young man laughed, reminding Boone of his presence.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," Alan said. "But I wish I could have hit him."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm glad you didn't, but I understand."  
  
Coach Boone looked back at him with a grin. He then realized how bad Alan looked. "That's gonna leave a mighty bad bruise. We need to get some ice on that."  
  
  
  
"Thanks. But my Dad's probably waiting. I better just go." Alan said, as he began to slip off in hopes that Boone would let him go.  
  
  
  
"Wait up. You're not leaving here without ice to put on that jaw."  
  
  
  
"Okay" Alan said, slightly perturbed.  
  
  
  
When Alan buckled into his dad's car, he was immediately questioned. "What took you so long?" Fred asked.  
  
  
  
"Ray hit me in the jaw, and Coach Boone insisted on getting me ice."  
  
"Why did he hit you?" the older man asked angrily.  
  
"It's a long story. Ray told some lies about that girl I told you about, and I told her."  
  
"Why do you have to get in the middle of everything?" asked Fred, a little more angrily,  
  
"I'm sorry." Alan looked up at his father. "I didn't get in trouble. Just Ray. And I was just trying to help her."  
  
"Well, whatever," Fred mumbled.  
  
Alan decided to change the subject. "How was work?" he asked, although he really didn't care.  
  
"The same as usual. A little better, I guess, since I got off early."  
  
"Thanks for picking me up. It's nice not to have to worry about walking home."  
  
The subject was changed again, only by Fred this time. "Well, how's your jaw feeling?"  
  
"Cold." Alan laughed a little at his corny joke, and then realized that his dad didn't think it was very funny. "Actually, it's really sore, but kind of numb at the same time."  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet, with the exception of Alan softly singing the Buck Ownens tune, "I've Got a Tiger by the Tail."  
  
By the time Alan got home, his ice was melting and dripping out of the plastic bag. When he got out of the car, he dumped the ice out of the bag and followed his dad into the house. He dumped his bookbag beside the bed and went to the living room to lie on the couch. His jaw was really hurting by then. Mr. Bosley walked over and took a look at his son's injury. He made Alan put more ice on it. Alan slept a long time. His father woke him up and said, "It's time for supper. You've been asleep for an hour."  
  
Alan slowly sat up, wiped his eyes, and asked, "What are we having?"  
  
"Hot dogs."  
  
Alan walked over to the table and dropped himself into a seat. He opened his mouth to take a bite, and felt excruciating pain. He gasped, and gave a short yell. His dad quickly asked, "What happened?"  
  
"It just hurts really bad to open my mouth that wide," he said, holding back tears.  
  
Thankfully for Alan, there was pudding in the fridge. And it was his favorite kind, chocolate. His dad called someone on the phoen and started discussing something that had nothing to do with Alan, and it probably would have bored him anyway.  
  
He walked upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He climbed under the covers and pulled one of three pillows out from under his head to snuggle up to. At times like these, he wanted his mother. He hadn't seen her in ten or eleven years. She and his Dad had been divorced when he was very young. He barely remembered her. Two things he remembered were her soft voice and her love of music, which he had inherited. He loved the memories of her tickeling him and hugging him when he was he sick or hurt. He would have given anything for one of those hugs at that moment.  
  
He never discussed his mother with anyone except Ronnie. He told Ronnie EVERYTHING. Slowly Alan drifted off into a sweet sleep filled with dreams of his mother. 


	4. Chapter 4

MY NOTES: Thank you to my reviewers, who are: Sundiata (Grace), Jel, Beth Smith, Josie21612 (Shannon), Sona Camdyn, pierced-belly-button, and Kora! I love you! =D  
  
Alan was awakened by his dad who told him he had someone on the telephone waithing for him. The sleepy young man walked down the stairs, still out of it. When he reached living room he picked up the telephone and said, "Hello."  
  
It was Coach Boone, who immediately asked, "How's your jaw, son?"  
  
"It's not too good, but I'm OK." the young man answered.  
  
"You take care of yourself, alright."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The sleepy teenager asked Coach Boone about the next practice, said goodbye, and hung up.  
  
Only 15 minutes later Marie called. She asked Alan out. He was so confused. She had told him earlier that she wasn't interested in dating again for a long time. Alan remembered how bad his jaw was and said "I can't go out anytime soon, because Ray Budds punched me in the jaw really hard. But I'm okay."  
  
"Well I hope you feel better soon," she said in a sweet voice that made Alan smile.  
  
  
  
When they hung up, Alan immediately called Ronnie Bass. He told him about the call and asked for his opinion on dating Marie again.  
  
"I"m not sure," Ronnie said slowly. "I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"I'm not sure if I do. I guess I'll have plenty of time to think about it."  
  
"Oh, how is your jaw? Gerry said that Boone said that Ray hit you in the jaw."  
  
"I'm okay," the younger guy answered. "I'm just worn out. Well I guess I'll hang up. Bye." he said awkwardly.  
  
"Bye," Ronnie replied.  
  
Alan took a shower and towel dried his shaggy blond hair to the best of his ability. He was starting to feel nauseated from pain. He decided to go to bed once again. The sleepy teen opened his night stand and pulled out two pictures. One was a picture of him, his mother and his dad. The other was a snapshot of Marie. He smiled at the sight of her lovely green eyes which he could just barely see by the light of his three year old lava lamp. Then he noticed she had had an acne problem when the picture was taken. He laughed a little and thought to himself. "Oh, well, she's still pretty." He lay the pictures back and closed the droor. The young man looked at the ceiling to check for spiders of ladybugs. Because he was supposed to be a tough football player, he would never admit that he was scared of spiders. Or that he despised those little red creatures with black spots.  
  
The exausted teen then stretched out his long arm to turn his pink and purple lava lamp off. He snuggled his pillow and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Alan was in so much pain he could hardly stand it. His dad heard his hollering and groaning. He ran to his son's bedroom to see what was wrong. Alan was in almost in tears. Mr. Bosley turned on the light and said, "Son, get up and get dressed, and I'll take you to the doctor." Fred Bosley left the room and his son slipped on some worn-out blue jeans and a blue button-up shirt.  
  
  
  
While in the waiting room, Alan saw a pretty girl with short blonde hair and fair skin. He was feeling too bad to pay her much attention, but he still tried to sit up straight and fight back tears. It seemed to take forever for the doctor to see him. When he finally did see Alan, he told him that he had cracked the bone slightly. "It's suprising that you waited until morning to come."  
  
Alan's mind was wandering. He wandered why doctor's offices were so cold and why doctors were so cold. His wondering was disurbed as the doctor looked at him and said in a slow nasaly voice "It should heal up with no problem, but your gonna be in alot of pain."  
  
"What encouraging words." Alan thought to himself. "Why do doctors always tell you how bad it's gonna be? And why is this doctor so creepy? I like my doctor better. Why isn't he here anyway?"  
  
Alan sat down and waited for his dad to pay the bill.  
  
For the next few days he was on pain relievers that made him sleepy. He couldn't wait to get better. When Monday rolled around Ronnie called to tell Alan some bad news. "Marie went out with someone else Saturday night. It was some rough looking guy named James. So........I guess it's a good thing that you didn't go out with her again."  
  
"You know," Alan said with a smile "This time I don't really care. So do you want to come over to my house tomorrow? This time I won't be so gloomy." He laughed and waited for Ronnie's reply.  
  
  
  
"Sure" Ronnie said, returning the laugh.  
  
Alan had no girlfriend, a cracked jaw bone, and an angry Ray Budds to hear from soon, but he hadn't felt better in a long time.  
  
THE END  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm done! My first fic is over. I might write a sequel some time. But lately I haven't had much time for that stuff. But I should have a one shot posted soon. 


End file.
